custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Thorlolking
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Second Kaiju War page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 14:51, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Sure, you can add those categories. [[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'I got the moves like Jaeger got the moves like Jaeger...']] 22:45, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: rollback request Sorted. Don't worry about it, everyone screws up code from time to time. Wikia's less than stellar interface doesn't help either. That which does not kill me has made a grave tactical error. (talk) 16:13, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Sure, as long as you only undo your own edits and/or actively malicious edits it's fine. That which does not kill me has made a grave tactical error. (talk) 10:38, May 14, 2016 (UTC) I don't know if I can move my dates right now,since I am working on a BIG post(hint of it on the Nyhon No Ryu page). I will do it though. :) Responses Hello, I got your messages, and I honestly haven't been here in such a long time that I think I forgot who I made the bureaucrat. Whoever I did make the bureaucrat, they are probably better to talk to than I am, I kind of haven't been active. Sorry to dissapoint, I have other stuff on my plate right now. Hopefully you understand, :). [[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'I got the moves like Jaeger got the moves like Jaeger...']] 00:55, May 22, 2017 (UTC) AKA Bioniclezill76 russian turbex sir, i got a notification on my email saying you edited my profile page, and when i checked it said im the creator of Russian Turbex as well. Now, i'm not sure whats's going on, maybe its a mistake or something, but could u please just clear that up. thanks, Ralphie60374 (talk) 00:47, February 8, 2018 (UTC) PS: by clear up i mean explain, not like delete it. ok thanks :D Ralphie60374 (talk) 00:47, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Russian Turbex Hm, ok. If you don't own it, I wonder who does... Well, I guess it's mine now, since whoever put it there put it in the part where it says I'm the author. XD. Ok, thanks for the clarification, because I was kinda confused before. Ralphie60374 (talk) 00:17, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Calm the storm Hey Thor, just read what you sent to Slug. Hope you let out your steam there, because I really don't want Builds and you to have a fall out. You two are the most veteran editors here at the moment, and should be guiding other newer people like me. Maturity will come in time, I believe that Builds isnt purposely trying to ruin the wiki, he's just doing what he believes is the best. I aspire to have the creativity of both of you. Chill and enjoy! Mr Atom OmegaAtom (talk) 20:17, March 28, 2018 (UTC) re: Your most recent message to me Worry not, I was aware of the behaviour of the user in question and most certainly wasn't planning on promoting anybody. At the rate Build's going he's on the path to a stern warning more than a promotion. That which does not kill me has made a grave tactical error. (talk) 20:51, March 28, 2018 (UTC) re: rollback I saw your request, which specific version do you want the page rolled back to? I see there's been a bit of an edit war going on. --That which does not kill me has made a grave tactical error. (talk) 09:00, April 6, 2018 (UTC) fevour asi There a old jaeger,mark 8 There is a old jaeger,mark 8,you know it ,it need a wrtier.Im sorry about the editing war we have but for now could you forgive me i have restored the old page.thx http://custom-pacific-rim.wikia.com/wiki/Fervour_Asi Buildjaegerfans (talk) 12:43, April 25, 2018 (UTC) BOI U KNOW HUNTIK? THAT SHOW WAS MY SHIT BarbatosRasiel (talk) 16:04, April 28, 2018 (UTC)